


Spidey X Harley X Wonder Woman

by Cornholio4



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Harley Quinn (Comics), Justice League - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Wonder Woman (Comics), Wonder Woman - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Oneshot, also on FanFiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:33:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25133200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cornholio4/pseuds/Cornholio4
Summary: A oneshot showing how life is like for Peter Parker the superhero known as Spider-Man when he is dating both Wonder Woman and Harley Quinn plus a little surprise in store for him. Peter/Diana/Harley.
Relationships: Diana (Wonder Woman)/Peter Parker, Diana (Wonder Woman/Peter Parker/Harleen Quinzel, Peter Parker/Harleen Quinzel
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Spidey X Harley X Wonder Woman

**Author's Note:**

> I will tell you now writing Harley is a lot different and a bit more fun than the usual characters I have paired Spidey up with.

Peter Parker in his Spider-Man outfit late one night was swinging back to the big penthouse in New York that he was staying in with his two girlfriends. He never thought that he would ever even set foot in a place like this, much less live in one but his life had changed a lot in the decade since he first became Spider-Man. He got through the window and dodged a figure trying to tackle him; he looked up and smiled at the figure.

It was a smirking woman with chemically bleached skin, blonde hair with a little pink and light blue dye in a ponytail and a black and red harlequin styled top, pads, shorts, boots and holding a mallet. It was Harleen Quinzel better known as Harley Quinn the former sidekick of the infamous Gotham City criminal known as the Joker. She was a troubled young psychiatrist at the infamous Arkham Asylum who was working on the Joker but was manipulated with sob stories causing her to fall for him and become his willing henchwoman. Even going through the same chemicals that turned him into the Joker.

After years of being abused and a pawn in the Joker's schemes, she had turned against him and got her time served helping the GCPD and the Batman foil many of the crimes. She had decided to pursue a Hero career and it led her to New York. She had followed him home after seeing him web slinging through the buildings wanting to become partners, she ended up seeing him unmask and learned who he was. The promise of letting her team up with him from time to time (plus letting her crash at his place) was enough to convince Harley to keep his identity a secret.

Harley was smirking to herself keeping it hidden that she didn't want to go about telling people who he was anyway and that she didn't actually know who he was until he told her. Peter never thought he would get to meet the infamous Harley Quinn as he had never been to Gotham and had only met Batman when he came to him to monitor him as a possible future ally.

Peter as promised let her team up from time to time as well as teaching her to be less violent with her methods. She would keep to alleyways and pursue muggers and thugs since it would relay too much suspicion if people connected Harley and Spider-Man now teaming up with Harley now staying with Peter Parker.

Plus the fact that Spider-Man had team ups with Harley Quinn plus the fact that she was operating in New York in general was more fuel to the fire that J. Jonah Jameson spewed in the Daily Bugle.

Good thing that after college his Aunt May had admitted to him that she knew that he was Spider-Man all along, otherwise he didn't know how to explain to her that he had the Joker's former henchwoman staying with him.

Harley had admitted to him that she was seeking him out due to being another costumed figure in red plus the sense of humour with his wisecracks. Once she had gotten to know him she had told him that she found the geeky smart dork behind the mask charming. Harley when she asked him for details of his adventures as Spider-Man, he began telling her about them including how he started. He was taken aback when she diagnosed him with a big guilt complex about his failures to save Uncle Ben, his girlfriend Gwen Stacy and her father Captain George Stacy.

People often forgotten that Harley had started out as a psychiatrist with a degree and she still had her smarts behind the craziness that the Joker brought out.

Peter really got to know the funny and smart side of Harley along with the fun and crazy side of her that most people write her off for. It led to them going over their feelings for eachother and after getting their first kiss, started going out and when Peter started calling her by her full first name Harleen, Harley told him that she liked him calling her that.

When at dates at the Coffee Bean, there were some old school bullies who asked mockingly if the Joker's girlfriend had any bite without him and was settling with Puny Parker. Harley took them to the back and promised that she didn't hurt them but whatever she said seemed to terrify them when he came across them on the streets again.

The penthouse room they were in had all sorts of movie posters and toys that belonged to the both of them. Harley set up play sessions with them where the Harley figure took over the world trapped the Justice League, going to kill them unless the Spider-Man figure (he was _so_ not bitter over the fact that he didn't see any royalties off them or any comics, TV or movies made with his image) marries her.

That play session which Harley was directing as a sort of action figure counterpart to a game master in a pen and paper RPG, ended with the world and JL saved but somehow with him married to not only her but all the female JL members.

"So Harleen, you thinking you can get the jump on me? Did you decide you were bored of being a Superhero and wanted to be a villain with me as your prisoner?" Peter asked smirking looking at the black and red handcuffs that she had and tossed them around. Having Harley could definitely be fun and unpredictable. "So how was your appointment today?" Peter asked knowing that earlier Harley went to see some scientists from a Wayne Industries Lab that was in New York as well as some doctors. For what reason she hadn't told him yet.

"Sorry Spidey, I thought it would be fun if I get to pretend you're my prisoner for the surprise I have for you." Harley told him putting up his mask to his nose so that they can kiss, Peter ended up so engrossed into the kiss that he forgot that she didn't bring up her appointment. Once they let go Harley told him "well as for my surprise, here is something that I set up with Diana or you may now know her as my new partner in crime: Prank!"

Diana the Wonder Woman was their other girlfriend and was the famous founding member of the Justice League and a member of the trinity of the world's greatest heroes along with Superman and Batman. She was the kind, compassion, beautiful, fierce and strong ambassador and Princess of a magical hidden island of Amazon women called Themyscira.

It was not long after they just decided to go out that Diana had gone to New York to set up offices there as ambassador, she had actually came to Peter to tell him that he had been accepted as an honorary Justice League member. She was surprised to see Harley there as not long before that they had a team up that was not an ideal first time Superhero team up. It involved Harley having stolen Diana's gear and uniform and Diana having to use Harley's costume after that.

Harley teased Peter saying that she beat that he wished that he could have seen that.

Peter was excited to meet and get to team up with Diana, though one night she had helped up against a particular brutal fight against Rhino. He was wounded and there was Harley coming over worried as she led Diana to their apartment so they could patch him up. Harley had looked guilty and apologised to Peter for leading Diana there. Peter couldn't stay mad at her and asked Diana to keep his identity as Peter Parker a secret.

Diana looked amused and Harley pretty much told him " _Spidey, I didn't actually tell her you name and I doubted that she would have invaded your privacy by looking our your address and finding your name there._ "

Peter kicked himself mentally there.

Diana had no problem saying that Peter's secret was as safe with her as all the other Justice League member identities. Peter got to know her and saw that she was fierce and determined and Diana took a liking to the charming dork that Peter was.

While in civilian clothes and a trenchcoat along with a hat to make sure that she was not recognised, Diana was invited to their apartment and so they got to know them more. Peter pushed any feelings he was developing aside as he was dating Harley. Harley began telling him that she notices the thing between them and said that she bet Diana was a little bit jealous of seeing them together.

Peter was brushing her statements about this aside and asked that she drop it since he was happy with her and also due to the fact that she was bringing this up in the middle of their makeup sessions.

This continued for two weeks until Harley forced them aside and go over it... Rather she caught them off guard when she decided to use Diana's Lasso to admit that they liked eachother. Peter feared this would lead to a break up but Harley put on a smile and shocked them both further by asking if they wanted to include Diana in this relationship.

Okay they spent a few minutes scolding Harley for using the Lasso like this and doing this with her apologising before they started going over it seriously. Harley said she was fine with the arrangement that she was suggesting as long as both of them were happy and she was still with Peter and Diana felt like she had the same thought. It led to them deciding to give it a go with to promise that any ends to this new relationship would be as amicable as possible.

Though this was her idea, Harley felt the need to tease Peter by talking about his old fanboy crush on Diana in front of her which she found amusing. Diana told her not to worry about it after Peter explained that he got to know Diana herself and love her for the woman she is. "But the fact that she is still the beautiful Amazon you had a celebrity crush on when you were younger is still a plus!" Harley butted in to Diana's further amusement when Peter sighed and nodded.

They had ended up moving into the penthouse that Diana was living at and Diana was keeping her love life quiet to the public and Peter was grateful since him dating the Wonder Woman would make sure that any privacy from the media (who had mostly dying down form wanting details of him being seen living with and dating Harley Quinn) would now be dead. She was busy with her duties as Ambassador, during events for Charity and interviews and worldwide missions part of the Justice League (which Peter took part in now that he was an honorary member). She would team up with Spidey when there was a particular strong villain or team there.

Peter never believed when he first became Spider-Man that he would end up in a happy relationship with both Wonder Woman and Harley Quinn but life turns out funny sometimes.

Out from the door came out Diana not in any civilian garb or her Wonder Woman uniform but in a replica of Harley's suit without the boots and gloves, her silver bracelets being the only bit of her Wonder Woman garb that she had on. Diana and Harley smiled at Peter's expression of Diana in the outfit wondering if this was how she looked in that first team up that they both of them had together. Diana's regular Superhero attire showed off much of her gorgeous and beautiful Amazon figure and physique but in Harley's colors and her midriff being shown.

Diana then posed for him, doing some flexing with her muscles as Harley said "we wanted to surprise you and I had this thing where I would handcuff your hands and bring you to my sidekick. We would tease you by making out with eachother before letting Prank have her turn with you in order to convince you to join us. But maybe we can now just skip to the last part."

Peter smiled as he let Harley unzip his Spider-Man suit and let him out of it with him now in his boxers and he took his Web-Shooters off. He was about to do the same with his mask when Diana came and massage his shoulders making him relaxed as she told him "let's leave that for now and I can take it as a trophy when we are done. I have talked to villains who have managed to steal kisses from you and I want to see if you are as good as they say you are as we start our first night together." Diana told him having a bit of fun in her role as the villainous henchwoman and Peter grinned not trying to pretend to be helpless.

"Webhead is yours tonight Diana since in the morning I want to spring the news to him and I want to practice what I say to him..." Harley whispered into Diana's ear with her understanding and knowing the story.

Diana led Peter to their bedroom as Harley sat down; she had a positive rest recently and had been going to Wayne Industries for their help in making sure that the chemicals that she dunked in thanks to the Joker would not effect what was in her womb (mixed in with the spider enhanced blood from Peter as well). She smiled thinking of the effect that one of their fun and wild nights together had created and knew that Diana will want to be a mother to a child of Peter herself.

With her hands on her stomach, she then began singing " _Hush little baby..._ "

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't really feel too comfortable with using diagnosis of Peter with a guilt complex as I know nothing about how psychiatry works.
> 
> This has been a story I had in mind for a while, inspired by the miniseries Harley's Little Black Book (basically a miniseries where each issue is Harley teaming up with a different Hero) and I recommend it. The Wonder Woman issue had it revealed in this universe Harley was a fangirl of Wonder Woman (though the timeline of it being since she was a girl in school seems off due to at the beginning of the New 52 Diana had only been a hero in Man's world for 5 years), goes on an adventure after Diana and knocks her out to steal her outfit and Diana has to wear hers. After learning Harley was a WW fangirl and seeing Diana in the Harley get up made me ship them in a weird way.
> 
> Also I learned today that in the toy store fight scene in the Shazam movie, there were figures of the Batman antagonist the Reaper which got me interested. For a quick explanation; a murderous vigilante from Batman: Year Two which was the story that got adapted into the more well known Batman: Mask of the Phantasm. You heard that in the upcoming delayed series Batman/Catwoman it will introduce Phantasm into the main DC Universe. I am not a fan of Catwoman or the pairing her with Batman (despite the fact that I am a big fan of Black Cat so make of that what you will) but I may check that out just to see Phantasm.


End file.
